gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Landstalker
The Dundreary Landstalker is a 4-door SUV available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes, and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Landstalker has many different designs between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, usually combined from a variety of sources. *In GTA III, the Landstalker resembles a slightly altered first generation Land Rover Freelander or the 1998 Nissan Terrano. *In Liberty City Stories, the Landstalker is based on a Lincoln Navigator. Some models may also come with roof-mounted luggage rack, and boxes in the rear compartment. *In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Landstalker resembles a 1984-1990 Jeep Wagoneer Limited with the headlights and front bumper from the 1983-1990 Chevrolet S-10. *In GTA San Andreas, the Landstalker generally resembles the GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories rendition but with a few changes which make its design more similar to a Chevrolet S10 Blazer or Ford Explorer. It no longer carries a rear-mounted spare tire; instead, a tire is visible inside the rear compartment. The engine sound suggests a 4.7L V8 or a large displacement V6. HD Universe The GTA V rendition of the Landstalker bears close resemblance to the Third generation Ford Expedition, due to its overall shape (and because Dundreary is based on Mercury). The grille and front fascia however is most likely modeled after that of the first generation Lincoln Navigator The headlights resemble those of the 2006–present Range Rover or Lincoln Navigator and the taillights appear to share similar traits of those on the 2006 Ford Explorer/Range Rover Sport. It also bears a resemblance to the 2008 Ford Flex, however, this is most likely coincidental, as the Ford Flex was released at almost exactly the same time as Grand Theft Auto IV. A special black variant of the Landstalker can be seen driving around North Holland by North Holland Hustlers and Firefly Projects by M.O.B.. This variant features chrome side scuff bars, no luggage rails, and rear seat entertainment like used in the Lincoln Navigator as an option. Another variant of the Landstalker has a unique gold side scuffs and a lower front and rear bumper. This variant is possibly based on the Eddie Bauer trim, seen on several Fords, including the Explorer, Expedition and the 2004 F-150. The Landstalker also appears in trailers 1 and 2 and Franklin's trailer for GTA V but has since had a face-lift (shown in Franklin's trailer). The face-lifted model sports different rims and tires, a slimmer front bumper and improved performance. Performance 3D Universe The Landstalker was originally introduced with a light weight (1380 kg), a short wheelbase, high ground clearance, full-time 4WD, poor grip, stiff suspension, a high center of gravity and unstable weight distribution. As a result, it is highly susceptible to rollovers while simply turning or traversing off-road especially on traintracks, if the player doesn't drive carefully or make use of the handbrake. These attributes made the vehicle vastly inferior as an off-road vehicle when compared to the Patriot, Rancher, Sandking and Huntley. Although its handling is poor, the Landstalker has all-round moderate-to-good acceleration and top speed due to its weight. The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition is noticeably more stable—its redesigned body features a lowered ground clearance (resulting in a slight redistribution of weight to the bottom) and a longer, heavier body (1880 kg), reducing the likelihood of rollovers. This is decidedly not the case with the version used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which has some of the poorest handling and highest likelihood of rollovers of any car in the GTA III universe, especially when attempting VCS' Robbery missions. HD Universe The GTA IV rendition of the Landstalker is quite heavy, resulting in poor acceleration and a top speed of 145km/h (75mph), and compared to other SUVs; braking is also adversely affected by the weight. The engine is a large displacement V8, paired to a 5 speed gearbox in a 50% Front, 50% Rear 4WD layout. The suspension is moderately firm, but still far too soft to corner at speed effectively. The body flops about in the turns, often causing the rear end to kick out and fishtail rather than simply overturn as in previous games. On the road, the Landstalker is nowhere near as competent as its closest competitors (the Cavalcade and Huntley Sport), but off-road the Landstalker begins to show its usefulness. The engine has enough torque to allow scaling of medium-grade hills, and the suspension evens out most of the natural bumps; unfortunately, the long rear overhang means the Landstalker can beach itself on rocks. Overall, its off-road performance is inferior to that of the Cavalcade, however it fares better than the Huntley Sport. The Landstalker has a unique ABS system as standard equipment. The ABS will only work if braking in a straight line. If braking while turning, the wheels will lock, but will unlock after it straightens out. Deformation in frontal accidents is very good, having able to retain both headlights after hitting a low car. Rear accidents though cause quite a bit of visible damage. The engine itself is sturdy in accidents, allowing the Landstalker to take multiple direct hits at full speed before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited for short drives and off-road expeditions than high-speed pursuits. In GTA V, the Landstalker has a diesel engine which produces the same sound as the Cavalcade's diesel. It's top speed is (181mph) 291km/h. Modifications GTA San Andreas *The Landstalker can be modified at a TransFender garage. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. GTA V Notable owners *The Epsilon Program has a unique baby blue Landstalker, as seen in the side mission Unknowing the Truth. *Francis McReary owns a black Landstalker, as seen in the first cutscene of Blood Brothers. *Lino Friddell *Peter Dreyfuss owns a black Landstalker with a unique vanity plate that reads DR3YFU55, as seen on A Starlet in Vinewood after collecting all the Letter Scraps. *Ralph Ostrowski *Ray Bulgarin owns a Pearlescent black Landstalker, as seen in the mission Going Deep. Locations GTA III *Commonly seen driving around Staunton Island. *Outside the hut in the north-west corner of Belleville Park, Staunton Island. This is the start point for a checkpoints side-mission. *Parked on one of the houses in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *Parked at the dirt track in Downtown, Vice City (starts Test Track). *In front of a mansion with a tennis court in the northwest part of Starfish Island. GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot in Foster Valley, San Fierro. *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns around Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *Spawns more commonly in Whitewood Estates. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked at the car lot at Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. *Found commonly in Portland Island. *Spawns regularly in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *A bulletproof version can be found at the Shoreside Vale safehouse in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale after completing all 12 levels of See The Sight Before Your Flight, which can be accessed in a tourist booth near Francis International Airport. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. *In the parking lot of the Ferry Terminal in Rockford, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at an alleyway in Ocean Beach. *Spawns by every robbery empire site the player owns. If all 30 empire sites are owned by Vic, it's bulletproof. GTA IV *Can be found in Firefly Projects, Broker; Northwood, North Holland, The Triangle or Star Junction, Algonquin and anywhere in Alderney. GTA V *Sometimes will spawn while driving an SUV. *Appears in the final mission of the Epsilon Program. *During the mission Parenting 101. *One can be obtained in the mission A Starlet in Vinewood. * Parked in the junkyard in Sandy Shores. GTA Online *Will rarely spawn in the parking lot of Los Santos Golf Club. Trivia * After finding all thirty cars for Stevie in Grand Theft Auto IV , a Landstalker can be sold at his garage for $3,000. * The Landstalker plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: SF-UR. ** GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. ** GTA V: FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. * When in reverse in the Landstalker, the front badge glows due to a glitch. * The name "Landstalker" could be a play on the name Land Rover, a similar real-life SUV brand, or a reference to the GTA 2 vehicle, the Land Roamer. Roving, roaming, and stalking are considered to have similar meanings. * A Landstalker is seen in the GTA V trailer, sporting new tail lights. * In the American GTA III game manual, an advertisement for the Maibatsu Monstrosity shows a rebadged Landstalker, this could represent a partnership between The Maibatsu Corporation and Dundreary. * In GTA III, the Landstalker wheel hubcap has the Honda logo on it, like the Sentinel. * In the GTA IV version of the Landstalker, the engine sound is closer to sounding of a hybrid/electric engine, despite the fact that past versions have sounded more powerful, however this was fixed in GTA V when Rockstar Games has put a diesel engine to the Landstalker and it sounds similar to the Cavalcade. * In GTA San Andreas the Landstalker is the fourth most resistant vehicle as seen in the stats. * In Liberty City Stories the Landstalkers being driven around at random sometimes contain several boxes inside, with the ZIP label on them. * In Grand Theft Auto Online the Landstalker sells for $5,800 at Los Santos Customs. * if you put side steps on a black Landstalker in GTA V it will resemble the M.O.B. Landstalker in GTA IV. * Also in GTA V, if you add roof rack in a Landstalker of any colour, it will resemble the GTA IV Landstalker with the exception of the different front bumper. *In GTA Online, the Landstalker is one of the requested vehicles by Simeon's text messages. Navigation }} de:Landstalker es:Landstalker fr:Landstalker pl:Landstalker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Vehicles in GTA Online